jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Finis Valorum Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 9. August 2007 bis zum 16. August. 2007 * : Ein sehr schöner und intressanter Artikel. --Shaak Ti 20.46, 9. August 2007 (CEST) * : Nein. Das einmal vorneweg. #Unter den vielen Überschriften steht viel zu wenig Text. #Ist Cloak of Deception, angeblich ja DAS Buch über Palpatine und Valorum, nur am Rande erwähnt. #Sind es einfach zu wenige Quellen. Der HoloNet-News Bericht reicht zwar für die Sache mit Alderaan, doch der Rest geht nicht aus den angegebenen Quellen, weshalb ich schon mal hereingepackt habe. Sollten all diese Dinge eingebaut(und mit Quellen belegt werden!) werden, würde ich sofort dafür stimmen, denn das Ende der Werte HAT das Potential ... doch so noch nicht.--Asajj Tee? 20:56, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Da zu wenig Quellen angegeben sind, gibt's von mir ein Kontra. Ein Artikel der nicht einmal genügend Quellen hat kann auf keinen Fall lesenswert sein!!! Mace Windu 33 16:31, 12. August 2007 * : Das ist zwar ein intressanter Artikel aber es sind leider zu wenig Quellen angegeben. Tobias 18:15, 12 August 2007 (CEST) * : Es wurde schon alles gesagt. Kyle22 19:35, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Talon Karrde Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 9. August 2007 bis zum 16. August. 2007 * : Ein sehr schöner Artikel bei dem man von Anfang an in den Lesebann gezogen wird. Ganz klar lesenswert.Dark Lord disku 21:45, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Tja, was soll man sagen? Fließender Text, ausführliche Darstellung und ansprechendes Äußeres, dafür ist der Status wirklich verdient. Kyle22 17:45, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Da ich den Artikel verfasst habe, will ich mal neutral bleiben. --Asajj Tee? 18:02, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Intrressanter Artikel, über einen interressanten Mann.--Jacen Skywalker 00:18, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ist gut genug, und klasse zu lesen. | Meister Yoda 21:56, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) | * : Da hab ich nichts zu ergänzen ;) Kit Fisto92 19:52, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert! MfG - Cody 17:49, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Schön, ausführlich, gut. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ja is gut Jango 19:06, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) J-Typ 327 Nubian Königliches Raumschiff Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10. August 2007 bis zum 17. August. 2007 * : Der Artikel bedient sich einer schönen Sprache und klärt über einen heimlichen "Star" von Episode I auf, denn ich fand das Schiff damals mit acht Jahren einfach nur super(obwohl jetzt die Executor mein Favorit ist^^) und jetzt, wo ich den Artikel gelesen habe, fühle ich mich super informiert.--Asajj Tee? 18:00, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist find ich schon exzellent, da hat sich jemand aber kräftig ins Zeug gelegt.Dark Lord disku 19:56, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Auf jeden Fall Lesenswert, schön formuliert.-- Jaina Solo 16:22, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Der aufbau und die Technik wurden sehr gut und ausführlich erläutert. Ein lesenswerter Artikel! Mace Windu 33 16:36, 12. Aug 2007 * :Ich mag das Schiff nicht sonderlich, was den Artikel aber keineswegs "herabsetzt". Ist schon gut. | Meister Yoda 21:59, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) | * : Eines meiner Lieblingsschiffe, ein super Artikel! Sehr ausführlich, schön zu lesen etc. Kit Fisto92 19:52, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Was wäret ihr nur ohne meine Bilder? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 18:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Keine Ahnung... Aber Danke nochmal. Gruß Kyle22 19:02, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir wären und hoffen, dass wir es nie erfahren. --Asajj Tee? 19:10, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Cooler Artikel Jango 19:08, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Habe den Artikel gerade gelesen und bin vollkommen beeindruckt. Super Arbeit, Kyle! Solche Abschnitte wie Technik, Aufbau und Design sind wirklich sehr ausführlich, detailliert und schön formuliert. Auch bei Geschichte hast du an alles gedacht und speziell mag ich ja immer die Infos zu Hinter den Kulissen. Bilder sind auch genug drin und so ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Mir fallen absolut keine Verbesserungen ein :) --Little Ani Admin 19:36, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Es wurde schon alles geagt. Wirklich Super arbeit hast du geleistet Kyle. --Shaak Ti 19:39, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Winter Celchu Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 11. August 2007 bis zum 18. August. 2007 * : Der Artikel ist mal wieder der Beweis dafür, dass Asajj mit die besten Artikel in der Jedipedia macht, da dieser Artikel sehr flüssig und toll zu lesen ist.Dark Lord disku 16:29, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist wirklich gut und sehr infomartiv. Aber Little Ani macht die besten artikel. -- Shaak Ti 16:58, 11. August 2007 (CEST) * : Jeder Artikel steuert zur Verbesserung der JP bei, aber der ist besonders gut: Auch von mir Pro! Darth Tobi 17:12, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Toller Artikel, tolle Frau! Wer könnte da widerstehen? Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 17:43, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Danke für die Blumen, Dark Lord, aber da ich den Artikel ja verfasst habe, will ich mal neutral bleiben.--Asajj Tee? 18:19, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ja ich finde der ist gut gelungen, schöner schreibstil und viele schöne bilder ;-). Wenn da nochwas fehlen sollte wird das im laufe der Zeit bestimmt auch noch ergänzt.--Yoda41 Admin 14:42, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ein super Artikel. Der könnte fast (aber nur fast) exzellent sein! Kit Fisto92 19:52, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Schön, ausführlich, gut. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Gefällt mir, besonders das Bild in der Infobox ;) Jango 19:08, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) CT-1707 Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 11. August 2007 bis zum 18. August. 2007 * : Für früher hats ja nicht gereicht aber da jetzt noch was dazugekommen ist. hat er denn Lesenswertstatus verdient. -- Shaak Ti 18:04, 11. August 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schön geschrieben, darum ein pro. --Jacen Skywalker 00:15, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Gut zu lesen, aber gibt es da nicht mehr Bilder? | Meister Yoda 22:06, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) | **wenn ich nen Scanner hätt schon, ich könnt ja die von der WP holen, aber die gefallen mir nicht Jango 22:10, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ***Ich würd da gern was tun. Ich versuch mal welche zu finden. | Meister Yoda 11:15, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) | ****Tja, es gibt aber keine und sofern du keinen Scanner und den Comic hast wirst du keine finden, ich habe schon da gesucht, aber keine gefunden, WP hat keine brauchbaren. ich wollte mir eh nen Scanner besorgen, habe den den ich habe versucht zumlaufen zu bringen, jedoch habe ich kein passendes Netzteil, ich hab nur eins was 18 Volt gleichstrom und 800 miliampere erzeugt, ich benötige aber eins mit nur 12 Volt gleichstrom und 800 miliampere, da ich keins habe, ist es an der Zeit einen neuen zu kaufen Jango 19:00, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Den find ich immer noch lesenswert wie schon bei der 1. Wahl.Dark Lord disku 16:00, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert. Ich denke das reicht an Bildern. MfG - Cody 17:50, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Selbst wenn keine Bilder da wären gäbs Pro. Bilder sind kein muss und sollten auch nicht ein Kriterium für ein Kontra oder so sein. Was wären denn, wenns keine Bilder gibt, weil die Person komplett aus einem Buch stammt? Boba 17:53, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich an. --Asajj Tee? 17:56, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schön. Endlich mal wieder ein vernünftiger Klonkrieger... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 18:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Galaktisches Imperium Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 15. August 2007 bis zum 22. August 2007 * :Wow ne kandidatur aber keine Stimme... Nunja, der Artikel ist zwar lang, jedoch gibt es Abschnitte die noch nicht ganz überprüft und wikifiziert wurden. Und ausser Geschichte ist auch nicht viel, auch wenn andere sachen da schon stehen, gehören die zu den mehr oder weniger unüberprüften Teilen. Militär fehlt, ausbreitung auch irgendwie und noch so ein paar andere Sachen... etwas was man (ich) in zukunft vielleicht nachtragen könnten... --Modgamers 17:40, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Deutliches Nein. Ich wollte da letztens noch eine Nacharbeit reinsetzten. --DarthMomse 17:42, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich an. @Moddi: Der Artikel wäre wirklich etwas für dich ...genau wie Thrawn ... --Asajj Tee? 17:44, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist schön, aber Lesenswert ist der noch nicht. MfG - Cody 17:48, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Guter und informativer Artikel Tobias 18:01, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Zwar infomartiv. Aber Modgamers und die anderen haben recht. --Shaak Ti 18:04, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert heißt, wert gelesen zu werden. Und dass man sich durch den Recht unverstänntlichen COMPOR/COMPNOR-Teil in Imperialisierung durchzuquält, ist der Artikel meiner Meinung nach nicht Wert, dass muss alles mal lesbarer vormuliert werden. Admiral Ackbar 18:09, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST)